Vigil
by Animegod 197
Summary: Nick gets injured because of Mendel and Randy. Godzilla doesn't want to leave his parent's side.


This is the first Godzilla: The Series fanfic I've written and such, it probably isn't that great, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I binge-watched the series not long ago and I wanted to write something because I love the relationship between Godzilla/Zilla Jr. and Nick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla: The Series.

* * *

It was a normal morning at the H.E.A.T headquarters in Manhattan, New York. Mendel was yelling at Randy for once again messing with N.I.G.E.L.'s voice; Monique was inspecting the Heatseeker; Elsie was watching Mendel and Randy with an expression between amusement and annoyance and Nick was outside on the dock feeding Godzilla.

Nick watched with satisfaction as his 'son' devoured the last of the fish laid out on the ground. He walked up closer to the giant lizard, a slight smile on his face.

"Did you get enough big guy?"

Godzilla rumbled in contentment and Nick took that as a yes.

"Good. Go back in the water now."

He turned and headed back into the bay. Nick watched until he was completely submerged and then went into the crane and drove it back into the garage. Once he went back on the second floor, he saw a familiar sight.

"Do you think N.I.G.E.L likes it when you interfere with his delicate programming?" Mendel asked, glaring at Randy.

"Dude, N.I.G.E.L is a machine. I don't think its capable of liking or disliking anything," Randy said.

"Sometimes, I wish you were the same way," the blond scientist muttered.

"Oh come on Doc, my personality is what brings cheer to this team. You know you'd miss it."

"There is a time and a place for levity and unfortunately, you seem to always be wrong in picking both," Monique said as she walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Sunshine herself," Elsie said. Monique cast the redhead a dark look before turning to Nick.

"The Heatseeker is functioning properly."

"Thanks Monique." He looked at Elsie. "Any news of a possible mutation?"

"Not today, Nicky. How's Godzilla doing?"

"He's full and his vital signs haven't changed since last night, unless Mendel noticed something that I don't know about."

"No. He's perfectly healthy," Mendel said.

"So, what do you say we just take a lazy day jefe?" Randy suggested.

"We can't afford to be lax in monitoring any reports of possible mutant activity, but until we _get_ a report, I suppose you all can do what you like."

"Great. I'm gonna catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Trust me, no amount of sleep could make you a beauty," Mendel said with a smirk.

"Hey, you're not exactly an Adonis yourself, Doc," Randy shot back.

"Alright you two, go to your corners and have a time out," Elsie said, getting between them.

Mendel huffed and went over to N.I.G.E.L and Randy left the room, but not before winking at Monique. Her affect remained flat.

* * *

Mendel had just finished undoing Randy's hacking job of N.I.G.E.L's voice.

"I really should teach that derelict a lesson about messing with other people's property," he muttered to himself.

An idea came to him and he smiled maliciously before going to the living room. Randy was asleep on the couch. Mendel looked around and saw his colleague's backpack. He carefully went over and took it into the lab. He opened the backpack and as he expected, found many sweets, most of them chocolates. Mendel took every single candy, unwrapped them and put them over the garbage disposal. He turned it on, hoping that the sweets would be devoured by the machine before Randy woke up.

The garbage disposal scattered bits of candy over the sink, but they were eaten up. Randy came in and yawned.

"What's going on Doc? Cleaning up the lab again?"

Mendel smirked. "I was cleaning up _something_."

It was then that Randy noticed his backpack on the floor. He looked at the portly scientist with suspicion. "What is my backpack doing in here?"

"I just thought I'd let you know how it feels to have your things tampered with."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"See for yourself."

Randy looked inside and gasped upon seeing all his candy gone. He glared at Mendel. "What did you do?"

Mendel pointed to the garbage disposal and Randy saw bits of his sweets in the sink. The hacker turned back to Mendel, looking furious.

"What's the big idea egghead?"

Mendel glared back. "The big idea is that this is how I feel every time you tinker with N.I.G.E.L. Doesn't feel good does it?"

"That's just done in fun. What you did was just plain mean-spirited."

"I've asked you numerous times not to tamper with N.I.G.E.L but you never listen, so don't lecture me about being mean-spirited."

Randy pointed an accusing finger at Mendel. "You owe me at least twenty-five bucks worth of candy."

The blond shook his head. "I'm not paying for one candy bar."

"You can either do it voluntarily or I can take the money from you."

Mendel smirked. "And how do you expect to do that? I don't keep money on hand."

Randy smiled maliciously. "I can take your credit card and I know where you keep that."

Now Mendel looked nervous and backed up. "You stay away from me."

"Sorry Doc, but you brought this on yourself."

Mendel ran and Randy chased after him. They ran into the living room and down the stairs into the hangar where Nick and Elsie were. They looked up and Nick's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you two doing?" Nick asked.

"Nick, get him away from me!"

"Jefe, this creep took my bag without my permission and threw away all my candy!"

Nick looked at them running around the hangar in annoyance. "Both of you stop right now! You're grown men and you're acting like six year olds."

"That's an understatement," Elsie said.

Neither said anything in response. Mendel ran right in Nick's path and he barely managed to move out of the way.

"Hey, be careful!" Elsie called out.

"I said cut it out!" Nick nearly yelled.

Randy knocked into Nick as he chased after the doctor, causing Nick to lose his balance. His right foot slipped and he went down, yelling before knocking his head hard against the tile floor. He almost immediately lost consciousness.

"Nick!" Elsie ran over to him and lifted his head carefully. "No bleeding, but he's definitely out cold." She looked in the direction her teammates went and glared.

* * *

Monique came in from training not long after Nick was knocked out and helped Elsie move Nick to the couch and put an ice pack under his head. Mendel was trying to fend off Randy taking his wallet in the lab. Monique glared at the pair and went over to them.

"Stop this foolishness immediately!" Her voice was thick with venom.

That got their attention. Randy got off Mendel and the blond scientist got up. They followed her into the living room and it was then that they noticed Nick.

"What's wrong with Nick?" he asked.

"He's knocked out. Randy ran into Nick and made him lose his balance, so he hit his head on the floor," Elsie said, giving the two an annoyed stare.

"Great job, Randy!" Mendel said, glaring at him.

"Both of you are responsible for this," Monique said. "Your childish behavior has caused Dr. Tatopoulos to suffer a potentially serious injury."

"Oh man. Is he gonna be okay?" Randy asked, a guilt-ridden look on his face.

"There's no external bleeding, but I don't know about internal," Elsie said.

"It would behoove us to contact paramedics as soon as possible," Monique said.

"I'll do it," Mendel said, taking out his phone.

"Uh guys, I think we're forgetting one big factor here," Randy said.

"What's that?" Elsie asked.

"The G-Man."

"Randy's got a point. Godzilla always seems to know when Nick is in trouble. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he realizes something is wrong."

"If that is so, then the both of you should bear the brunt of his wrath," Monique said.

"The G-Man would never hurt us."

"Under normal circumstances, maybe not. But once he finds out that you're the reason his daddy is out of commission…" Elsie trailed off.

Just then, they all heard a very familiar roar.

Randy and Mendel now looked nervous. Monique smirked. "Let us hope that Godzilla is feeling merciful."

* * *

The four went outside and saw Godzilla standing at his full height, looking at the H.E.A.T. building. Once he saw the people he knew as his father's pack, he looked down at them, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Why is he looking at us at that?" Mendel asked.

"He wants to know where Nick is and he knows that we know the answer," Elsie said.

"How are we going to tell him? The G-Man can't understand human language."

"Godzilla seems to understand Dr. Tatopoulos just fine. I'm sure he can understand us just as easily," Monique said.

Godzilla let out a low growl, indicating impatience.

"Someone needs to talk to him now," Mendel said, looking terrified.

"I'll try," Elsie said. She walked closer to Godzilla and looked him in the eye as best she could. "Nick is inside. He's…not feeling well right now."

Godzilla looked between her and the building before walking over to the structure and sniffing it. He turned back to the team and roared. They all stepped back, unsure of what the giant lizard would do.

"What does he want?" Randy asked.

"He wants Nick," Mendel said simply.

"If we bring him out here and Godzilla sees him hurt, he's gonna go ballistic."

"And whose fault would that be?" Monique asked.

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Randy, you and I will bring Nick outside," Elsie said. "Mendel, you did call 911 right?"

"Yes. The paramedics are on their way now."

Elsie nodded and motioned for Randy to follow her into the garage. Godzilla watched them and kept his gaze on the building.

* * *

As soon as Elsie and Randy brought Nick out and set him down, Godzilla walked over to him and bent down before sniffing his body.

"What's Godzilla doing?" Randy asked.

"Likely checking for any change in Nick's scent. Animals know when something is alive or dead by the scent of the body," Elsie said.

"Maybe he'll think Nick is just sleeping," Mendel said.

"Doubtful," Monique said. "I've learned that this creature is much more intelligent than I'd originally given it credit for. He will know that Dr. Tatopoulos's state is different from mere rest."

Her statement proved to be correct as they watched Godzilla lick Nick in an obvious attempt to wake him up. When Nick didn't stir, Godzilla stood to his full height and roared loudly, letting out his sadness at the knowledge that his father was hurt.

"Is he angry?" Mendel asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

"No, at least not yet. I think he's mourning," Elsie said.

"But Nick's not dead," Randy said.

"You can mourn for many reasons, not just the death of someone," Monique said. "Godzilla is expressing sorrow that the person he considers his father is hurt and that he cannot do anything to help him."

"When the paramedics get here, we'll need to find some way to let Godzilla know that they're here to help," Elsie said.

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to be an easy task," Mendel said.

"We don't have a choice. Now that he knows Nick is hurt, Godzilla will be in a hyper-protective state of mind."

"So basically, he's in Mama Bear mode right now," Randy said.

"Basically."

* * *

When the ambulance arrived, Godzilla still hadn't moved from his spot crouched beside Nick and upon seeing unfamiliar humans approach his father, he growled menacingly. The medical team froze in fear and Elsie went up to her lizard friend.

"Big guy, these people are here to help Nick. You need to let them take him into the ambulance."

Godzilla looked at her and then looked at the white vehicle. He growled again in the same angry fashion which told Elsie that he did not approve of her idea.

"I don't think the G-Man is going to let them near Nick," Randy said.

"What are we going to do? Godzilla only listens to Nick and he's unresponsive right now," Mendel said.

A moan interrupted their conversation and they all turned toward the source of the sound. Nick's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a big, scaly lizard looking down at him.

"G-Godzilla?"

"Nick's awake," Medel said happily.

"Hey jefe, how do you feel?" He started to run up to his friend, but a low rumble from Godzilla stopped him in his tracks.

"Dr. Tatopoulos, we need to get you to the hospital immediately," a male paramedic with blond hair said.

Nick nodded, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. But when they came and put him on the stretcher, Godzilla roared in protest.

"Stop," Nick said.

"But Doctor-"

"Let me talk to Godzilla. If you try to take me now, I don't know what he'll do."

The two people carrying him-the same blond man and a brunette female-did as he asked. Nick looked up at his charge and tried to smile. He motioned for Godzilla to come closer and the creature did so.

"Listen Godzilla, these guys are going to help me get better. It's okay to let them take me into the van."

Godzilla looked over and eyed the 'van' suspiciously. His father was hurt and he needed to be able to see Nick at all times. The 'van' would prevent that.

"Trust me, I'll be alright. You can go back in the water."

Godzilla gave Nick a look that the scientist had never seen before and purred softly.

 _It's almost like he's pleading with me to let him stay._

Nick smiled. "Thank you for watching over me, but they can take things from here. I'll be fine, I promise. Go back."

Godzilla slowly and reluctantly rose before turning and heading toward the water.

"Okay, you can take me inside now," Nick said to the paramedics.

"Is that thing your pet?" the woman asked.

Nick chuckled, despite the pain he was still in. "Our relationship is a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

At the hospital, the doctors put Nick on pain medication and made sure he could walk, had no numbness and could speak without difficulty. Mendel and Randy came and apologized for their antics. Nick was told that he had to stay for overnight observation to make sure that his brain had no signs of damage.

"Can I call my friends and let them know?" Nick asked the attending nurse. She was an older black woman with curly black hair and brown eyes.

"We'll take care of that Dr. Tatopoulos," she said.

He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Elsie had just hung up the phone and turned to her teammates. "It looks like Nick will be staying at the hospital overnight. They want to monitor his brain to make sure that nothing bad develops as a result of his head injury."

"Do you think Godzilla will be restless waiting for him?" Mendel asked. "He wouldn't leave Nick's side when we brought him out earlier today."

"It seems to me that Godzilla is already restless. He hasn't moved very far from shore," Monique said.

"The G-Man is just worried. Nick told him that everything was fine, so he'll probably eventually go to his cave for the night."

"Let's hope you're right," Elsie said.

* * *

Godzilla waited for hours until the sun went down and his father's scent was still far away, most likely at this 'hospital' that he heard one of the other humans mention. At night, humans were even more fragile and vulnerable because they slept. Nick was likely asleep as well, which meant that he was even more susceptible to danger.

He'd had enough. Nick may have told him to stay put, but the instinct to protect and be near his parent was too strong to suppress now. Godzilla rose from the bay and walked onto land. He looked toward the city of Manhattan and sniffed the air to pinpoint his father's exact location. Once he found it, he roared to announce that he was on his way, even though he knew Nick couldn't hear him.

Godzilla dove back into the water and swam toward the city's shore. Upon reaching it, he walked in the direction of Nick's scent. The tiny humans below gasped and some screamed but he ignored them all. Eventually, he came to the hospital that his father resided in. He sniffed the building to make sure that Nick was inside and then laid down and watched, waiting for his parent to come out.

* * *

The next morning, Nick awoke to find the same nurse from last night giving him a questioning look.

"Good morning," Nick said.

"Good morning Dr. Tatopoulos. Would you mind explaining why there's a 300-foot lizard lying down outside of the hospital?"

Nick's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"It's been there all night, as if it's waiting for something."

Realization dawned on Nick and he couldn't help but laugh. "I guess he got tired of waiting for me to come back."

"That's Godzilla out there, correct? You've been studying it for a while now so we were hoping you could tell us the reason for its behavior and more importantly, make it leave."

"Don't worry. Godzilla won't hurt anyone unless he's provoked. He's just waiting for me to come home with him."

"Then let's get you out of here as soon as possible."

The doctor, an elderly man with white hair, came in holding a folder. "Your CAT scan came back clean Dr. Tatopoulos. All that's left to do is signing some paperwork and you're free to go."

"Great, thanks."

"You're welcome. Please get Godzilla to leave as soon as possible. It's terrifying our patients."

"I'll take care of it."

Nick went to the reception desk and signed the required papers before walking out of the building. Godzilla was there, still awake and purred when he saw his father, awake and healthy. Nick walked up to his charge and pet the lizard's jaw.

"You really are something else," he said with a smile.

Godzilla moved to an upright position and put his right hand out. Nick understood what his 'son' was doing so he carefully got on the huge hand. Godzilla slowly stood to his full height and looked at his parent closely.

"I'm okay big guy. I appreciate what you did, but next time, stay home."

Godzilla's eyes narrowed and Nick realized he may have used the wrong choice of words.

"Not that there's going to _be_ a next time. I'll do my best not to end up in this situation again."

Godzilla's expression relaxed and he licked Nick's face. The scientist cleaned the saliva off as best he could, but smiled at the mutation anyway.

"Let's go home."


End file.
